Beyond The Sky
by reije
Summary: AU. His mother didn't want him. He thought she did. He thought she loved him. She showered him gifts. She fed him cakes. She brought him to a forest for a picnic. And left him all alone. Parental-bashing. Bits of drama and Angst. Slow development.
1. Chapter 1

**Important Rants Down Below**

**Don't Own.**

* * *

Beyond The Sky

* * *

He was unwanted.

Unwanted.

That word kept repeating inside his head.

_Unwanted. Unwanted. Unwanted._

How foolish of him. Getting this weak feeling to control his mind.

_But you're just 10. You're not old enough to know the reason but you're smart enough to know the situation._

His mother didn't want him.

He thought she did. He though she loved him. She showered him gifts. She fed him cakes. She brought him to a forest for a picnic.

_And left you all alone._

He ran back to his house.

_Mama still wants you._

That's what he believes.

That's what he _wants_ to believe.

_She left a heap of money in the picnic basket. That's for you to survive._

No, it's just that Nana accidentally brought too much money and they couldn't stuff it in their pockets.

_She had brought a bag of clothes, shoes and even a toothbrush. All of them are yours._

No, it's just that Nana brought them because he's clumsy and he might ruin his clothes. The toothbrush was because Nana didn't want him to have bad breath. Nana packed onion rings for the picnic.

_But she left a letter. A letter for no one but you._

His tracks died slowly; puffs of white are illuminated in the cold night as he held his tears and looked at the envelope in his tiny hands.

' _Get out of my life. '_

His knees wobbled and he fell down to the earth, _he couldn't take it anymore._

His pain was voiced through his cries; the trees shaking as the wind blew harshly against it as if to resemble his anguish. His frost-bitten hands clawed his face, his hair, trying to get rid of the horrible truth that was slapped to his face.

_Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy?_

What had he done wrong? Was he a bad son? Did he do something evil? What was it?

_What…was it?_

Flashbacks. He looked back to his past memories. What was it?

Was it when he accidentally broke Mama's favourite china set?

Or was it that time when he accidentally pushed down a neighbour's child?

Could it be when he spoiled Mama's expensive dress with tomato sauce?

Or maybe... maybe it was_…._

_That he was such a useless son, that no matter what he did, nothing good ever comes out of it._

That couldn't be it. _That just could be it._

His mama said that no matter what she loves him. _That no matter what she loved him._

His mama said that he'd grow up to be a good man. _That he'd grow up to be a useless man._

His mama said that his time to shine wasn't here yet. _That his time to shine had already left._

But his mama.. his mama said that…

_Nana said that you have to get out of her life. So why not be useful for once and follow her wish? At least do one good deed to your mama. She raised you after all, with fake smiles, fake hugs, fake kisses.._

NO. _NONONONONO!_

"IT WASN'T FAKE!"

_Give me proof._

"SHE-! She…! …she…."

_See, even you've noticed how your own biological mother never has that special shine in her eyes when she looks at you. You didn't dare to say anything because you don't want to lose her love. That's why you're useless. You don't want to admit that it's all… Just. A. Lie._

His sobbing breath became harder that he was having a hard time to breathe in the cold weather, but he didn't care. He didn't care at all. All he cared was that he was just abandoned. Abandoned by his precious mother.

But… But… he won't give up. He won't give up, no matter what. Surely, Nana would feel lonely if he's gone. And , with a slight hint of hope, maybe Nana would want him again. Maybe Nana would regret what she had done, and she'd open her arms to him for a big warm hug.

Yeah, that could be it. That could just be it.

With new hope, Tsuna stood up again and sprinted into the winter's cold night breeze, leaving only his tear stains on the ground and shreds of ripped paper, remnants of the _horrid_ letter, moving with the heavy wind.

* * *

R/R::: Hello fellow minio- I mean, readers. Yes, I am still alive.

For those who wonder when's the next update of 'A Fetish With Glasses' would be, it is due in late October or early November. Why? Because hellish things is happening in my life right now and I don't want to post a crappy update. Trust me, your wait will be worth it.

Here's today's rants. One thing is about this fic. I won't continue this if you guys don't like it, but if I get good response, say,_ 5 subscribers or 3+ reviews within the week_, I'd be happy to continue. **It's just a drabble though_._**Only 2 chapters or 3. 5 chapters being the most. _This fic isn't my priority_, so it will have irregular and slow updates. I did this one out of boredom and when I had writer's block.

As always, be aware of my supreme procrastination and utter laziness. And this was not beta-ed. Prepare yourself for very,_very, _late, irregular updates.

_Reije; out._

P.S.::: Ways to contact me::: I reply very fast to tweets. Yes, I'm a twitter-holic. DM or Review if you want my acc. (shameless)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the lovely response. Rants down below.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

Beyond The Sky

* * *

He _finally _reached the house.

It was like forever; he ran, and ran, _as if he was in a dark abyss,_ until he _almost _lost all tiny sparks of hope he had in his weak shivering body.

He didn't think he would actually find his house, _the house where he had lived in for the past 10 years,_ but maybe Lady Luck and the Goddess of Fate was actually on his side.

_Unlike a moment ago._

Shaking his head at the negative thoughts, he steadied himself prayed for the best. His heavy gasps for air depleted to only hard breathing, and his trembling knees somehow managed to be sturdier even in the cold air. His face was burning from the cold wind, and he thought he felt bits of ice every time he blinked.

_Probably frozen tears that he shed while he ran. _

As he walked up on one of the steps to his door, he heard laughter. _Laughter._

_How could he still hear joyfulness in the house when he was just abandoned two hours ago?_

All of what he had before, _all that expectations, all that confidence, all that... that… hope, _had crumbled into dust, into specks of nothingness as he could no longer face reality. Trembling and shivering, he walked over to one of the windows of the house, tip-toeing to see what was inside.

_And he regrets it. He regrets it so much that he wished he could just scratch his eyes out and be blind._

Little Tsunayoshi could only whimper in the cold outside the Sawada residence, his eyes painfully looking at the scene before him. His mother, _his dear beloved mama,_ Nana, was serving his favourite dish –hamburger steaks- to a man he has never seen before in his life. And to add to his misery, a boy of his age was sitting in _his_ chair, with _his _plate and _his _favourite cup.

They looked so happy, talking about nothing and laughing about simple everyday matters.

_But whenever it was him and his mama, they would only eat in silence._

He crumbled to the grass, his mouth gasping out broken sobs as he palms his face trying to cry; _but he couldn't._ He had shed all of his tears, all of his devastating broken emotions that he had none left. He couldn't feel any more sadness, any more anger, anything - _he just couldn't feel anything anymore._

For a 10-year-old boy, this was just too heavy for him. For a child, a kid, _a brat,_ the harsh truth of being abandoned, unwanted, and thrown away…_it was just too much._

_But this couldn't be the truth. This couldn't be it._

Pitiful as it were, Tsunayoshi still couldn't face reality. He was born that way – strong-willed, stubborn, and very insistent. These were characteristics he got from his parents, _from his Mama._

Standing up, as steadily as he could, he walked up to the front door and tidied himself as much as can. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. _There's nothing to lose. _

"I'll get it..!" He heard the sound of heavy footsteps - _it's not his mama's -_ reaching the door and opening it. What was before him was an average man in his 30's.

Said man looked down to see a shivering boy at his _fiancé's_ house, his big brown orbs going wider than they should, and a terrible expression was set on his face. The man was confused _– why did the boy looked at him as if he was a monster…?_

Nana realized that her future-husband was standing awkwardly at the door, staring down at something for a while. Suddenly, shivers crawled up her spine and she decided to take a look at the sudden visitor.

"Darling..? What's the matter….!"

Peering through her beloved's shoulder, she tried her hardest stifling her gasp at what she saw. Standing at the doorstep was no other than her son, _her worthless son_, Tsunayoshi. She tried hard to keep her façade, praying to God that the man she currently loved won't notice her slightly trembling body. Moving to stand side-by-side with her future-hubby, she wrapped an arm around his waist for comfort - not that the other man notice it, thinking that it was just a normal act of affection. She looked at the boy with pure confusion, _as if she had never seen him before._

Before she could even move her mouth to speak, little Tsuna spoke first, "..Ma..ma..".

To say that the man was shocked was an exception. Who was this child to suddenly appear at _their_ house and call his future-wife, _mama_? Looking at Nana expectantly, the woman just laughed, _as real as she could_, and replied.

"I'm sorry dear, but I'm afraid you're at the wrong house," Nana gave Tsuna her mega-watt smile, _the smile she used to chase annoying people away._

_Worthless_.

"B-but..! Y-You ARE m-my mama..!"

_Unwanted._

"I'm afraid that I'm not. You see, I only have one child, and he's eating inside,"

_Disgrace._

As if on cue, a boy of his age shouted through the halls from the dining room. "Mama! I want seconds!"

_Useless._

"B-BUT….!"

"Stop it child, we might call the police for annoying us," the man butted in and Nana's grip on his waist tightened.

_Abandoned._

He didn't hear the sound of the door closing him out of his own home and saw only pitch-black. He didn't faint, but it was more like he just disabled his senses for a second or two. Blinking a few times to hold back the tears, he staggered across the steps, letting his feet drag him back to the forest.

_See, I told you. I told you that it was true. It was true that she abandoned you, left you in the streets, left you to beg and rot to death._

"I.. I thought she loved me.."

_Oh she did, she did loved you. Loved - can't you realize you just used past tense?_

"Isn't my love… for her.. enough…?"

_Oh, it was enough alright. You love her so much that she got sick of trying to love you as much as you did, she got sick of being fake and trapped in her own misery cause by you. She wanted to be free, free from your love. **You were a hindrance.**_

"I… was in the way of her.. happiness?"

_Yes you were. So she threw you out, out of her life so she could find her own happiness. And she did, she did found it. She found it in the form of a man, a husband she never had- and what's more is that the man has a son, so throwing you out had left no guilt of abandoning a child in her heart. **You were disposable and can be easily replaced.**_

Tears slowly cascaded down his cheeks, as he closed off his mind to the world and thought of nothing. His eyes were blank and dull, his skin paler than what was the usual tone. Reaching a busy road, he didn't bother to see what light it was and just crossed it.

Crowds gasped and chattered loudly as they saw the boy walked when the traffic light was green; _but neither of them bothered to help_. Tsuna was still oblivious to anything else – he didn't notice the speeding car that honked and honked at him, far too late to press the brakes.

The driver closed his eyes from the impact- _but none came._ He immediately stopped his car by the side of the road and followed the crowd surrounding the boy. But before he could even reach the sea of people, the driver heard a booming shout, _loud_ and _clear_.

"**ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!**"

* * *

**R/R: **I'd never thought I'd get this great of a response. Nonetheless, thank you. *bows*

To lighten up the mood, I thought I'd tell you guys this: **the future-hubby was suppose to be Lancia.**Shocking right? xD But I cancelled the idea because it'd be too crack-ish and it would ruin the mood, hahaha! This idea was in mind because I thought of making the child Fuuta. Another candidate for the future-hubby was **Dino_._**_ Now that, dear readers, is **pure**_** crack.** DinoxNana? Seriously? What was in my mind back then..?! OTL

So the final decision was to make the man a nobody. Ta-da..! And this is a fast update in my opinion because ideas for this story kept rushing. Oh, and FYI, you guys should know that I was **inspired by two great shoujo** **mangas. **Yes, shoujo. I may love yaoi but I'm still a pure shoujo fan, :P The mangas being **Taiyou no Ie **and a one-shot called **Blue Sky** **Heaven **in a manga entitled In The Chocolate. So you guys might find some similar plot lines or scenes from both mangas. Read them if you can, _they are both heart-wrenching._

Lastly, **this story is un-betaed **so I'd be happy if someone could point out the mistakes. Oh, and I would really really really love you guys if you could leave a review on how I wrote this. I rarely write emotional stories, so it'd be nice to know if you guys thought this was dramatic or not. _And who's gonna be the guy that saved Tsuna? hohohohohoho~!_

**Please leave a review/comment :) Favourite and Subscribe too...!**

_Reije; out._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sucky chapter. You guys will hate me. Filler-ish. Un-Betaed.**

**Disclaimer: You guys know the answer.**

* * *

Beyond The Sky

* * *

_It had been hard. Tough. Suffocating._

_But he made it; he made it through._

* * *

Opening his eyes from his slumber, 15 year old Tsunayoshi struggled to get out of his bed. Sitting up, he groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes, blinding him for almost a minute. He felt a headache coming, and something _disgusting _was threatening to spill out of his mouth; _he woke up from an unpleasant dream._

_It's all a dream. It's all a dream. __**It's all in the past.**_

Standing up, he slowly walked to the bathroom and splashed water onto his face. Looking at his reflection, he took note of how terrible he looked.

_Bags under his dull brown eyes, his chocolate brown hair tangled and dirty, his lips dry and chapped, and his skin was so oily that it was shining._

He didn't know why he even bothered, but Tsunayoshi decided to make himself look good for the day. He didn't know why though. All this time, he had never even bothered making himself… _hygienic_. So for the next hour, he had washed his face clean, shampoo-ed his hair till there was no dirt, and scrubbed his body until his skin was raw. Finishing with a few drops of lotion and moisturizer, he stepped out of the bathroom.

He had felt so fresh; _like a new start._

'_Was this… the start of something?'_

Putting on some casual clothes, he went back to sit at the edge of his bed. He closed his eyes and left his mind to rewind; playing back memories from _then,_ to now.

* * *

_The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was an enraged man. He was nobody that he knew off, nobody that he had met. The man continued to shout something at him, but Tsuna was already half-conscious – too tired from all that had happened to him that day. Feeling all the energy drained out of him, he gave up to the slumber that invited him to land of the dead._

"_O-Oi! Don't sleep now you brat! OI!"_

* * *

Tsunayoshi chuckled as he remembered the man's frantic voice. He wondered how he could have slept with the man shaking his body, _hard_.

'_I must've been so tired.'_

His smile dimmed a little, and he laid onto his bed to continue reminiscing his memories.

* * *

_What woke him up were the blinding lights, and the smell of something so familiar… like medicine. He tried his best to open his eyes, and his fingers twitched when he felt his body was numb. _"_Don't open your eyes. Just lay there and sleep."_

_Tsuna stopped all movements and twitched a bit at the voice. He wanted to see who the man was, but the wave of unconsciousness swept over him once again and he slept._

_The second time he woke up, he felt re-energized. He easily sat up from where he laid – a bed – and looked at his surroundings. He was in a white room with light blue curtains that were closed and the only furniture in the room was 2 chairs and a small table. _

'_I'm at the hospital_'_ – he concluded._

_At that moment, the door opened and the doctor with a nurse came in. The doctor looked weird, with his green hair, unshaved face and round glasses. He looked like the mad scientist Tsuna always see in the morning cartoons._

_Then, his eyes went downcast. _

'_Morning cartoons. I guess I can't watch them anymore…'_

_His sudden flicker of sadness didn't go unnoticed by the doctor, and the said man quickly did what he was supposed to do – getting information from the boy. _

"_You're awake, good. First of all, tell me your name," The nurse beside him clicked on a pen, on stand-by mode to write what was necessary._

_Tsuna hesitated for awhile, since the man looked so suspicious, but still he reluctantly gave away his name "T-Tsunayoshi…"_

"_Last name?" The green-haired man raised an expecting brow, calculating the boy's flinched body and how his actions showed that he didn't know what to do and was utterly terrified. Before he could press the boy further for more information, his question was answered._

"_S-S-Sawada… T-Tsunayoshi Sawada.."_

' _Sawada… It couldn't be that Sawada, could it? ' The doctor slowly rubbed his stubby chin and let his mind wandered for a second. Unknown to the people wound him, he was currently trying to process of he could detect any relationship between the boy and that stupid CEDEF boss of Vongola - the current Famiglia he is working with. __The nurse quickly wrote what the boy had said and went out of the room to do other business. The doctor then sat on one of the uncomfortable guest chairs and crossed his legs. Tsuna flinched at each of his every movement, fearing if the man might harm him in any way._

"_Calm down boy, I'm not going to do any harm. I'm just going to ask you some questions, is that okay?" __The man softened his expression to make the boy's guard down. He smiled a bit at the boy's nod of approval and when the small stiff shoulders relaxed._

"_First of all, what were you doing alone at night? Walking straight into the streets nonetheless, that's a dumb action that's more worse than a simpleton. Where were your parents, your mother, to be specific?" __Again, Tsuna –annoyingly- flinched, and those brown orbs continued to wander all over the room – avoiding his sharp eyes. Tsuna whimpered a bit, and answered the man. He knew there was no way out._

"_I-I was heading to the forest… I left s-something there. And I didn't notice the traffic was r-red.. I w-was t-t-thinking of s-something else…"_

_The doctor noticed he had avoided a question, but he paid no attention to it. He'll get to the bottom of this somehow._

"_Is there by any chance that your father's name is… Iemitsu?"_

' _Ah, he flinched ..._ _again_'.

"_Y-yes…"_

"_Then I'll call him right now. He's an.. acquaintance of mine, you could say. Though I wouldn't even be near the man if I could, his barbaric germs could be infectious for all I know. And because of his stupidity that rivals a brainless germ, the bastard's going to get an earful from Nana if she gets hold of your situation,"_

_More than he could count, the doctor noticed the sudden flinch when he said 'Nana', and also how the tiny body began to shiver as terrible as leaf being blown by the wind._

"…_boy, did something happen with Nana?"_

"_N-NO! NOTHING! N-Nothing happened…!"_

'…_a million years too early to lie to me kid…'._

_Shrugging at whatever the boy's currently traumatizing about away – he'd find out about it later – the doctor stood up and walked by the side of the bed while dialing a certain blond idiot's number._

_After a few rings, a gruff voice was heard with a woman's giggle._

"_..Verde? What's your business for calling me? You seriously have a problem with calling me at the right timing, I am busy for Christ's sake!"_

"_Busy doing what? Cheating on your wife, Iemitsu?"_

"_N-No! I w-wasn't cheating! I'm currently engaging in a… situation right now. It's pretty important so let's get straight to the point. What do you want?"_

"_Do you have a ten-year-old son named Sawada Tsunayoshi, Iemitsu?"_

_A silent noise was heard through the phone for a couple of minutes, and the tension was so thick that even the sharpest knife could hardly cut it. The doctor landed his gaze at the boy's face – hopeful, a little bit of light in those dull eyes, hands clenching down on the white sheets – and the man couldn't help but crush his phone into pieces with what he heard next._

"…_**No."**_

* * *

And just when he thought he could see a glimpse of light.

* * *

_**R/R::: **_**_I wonder if I could reach 50+ reviews with this? /shot /_**

**_For my new readers, you guys should know that I procrastinate. And for AFWG readers, I'm sorry to say that the new chapter with Hibari and Reborn would be later than expected. I've got too many things in my hands right now and my crappy laptop isn't helping either. So please be patient for any updates. _**

**_On another rant, what do you guys think of the cover pic? I drew that myself , haha! Oh, and also, I should say that _**_the longer your reviews are, the more happy I am. **But if you guys just reviewed a short review, it's a welcome as well. **_

_**I'm a sucker for reviews. Don't judge me. **__I will also hold a Q&A section on the next chapter**, so if you guys are confused, please state you questions in your reviews and I'll be answering them in the next chapter. That is all.**_

_Reije - out._


	4. Chapter 4

**Again. Filler-ish. Un-betaed. Slow development. Blegh. Love all of your response. *E-hugs.**

**THIS IS IN THE PAST****. Continuing from last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Go figure.**

* * *

Beyond The Sky

* * *

_CRUSH!_

Tsuna widened his eyes in fear at the sudden act of anger shown by Verde; _what did his father do to make the doctor this mad? _

He looked at the doctor's face - _shadowed glassed-eyes under his green messy fringe with a tight frown _– and flinched at the sudden spread of a deadly killer aura. The doctor's terrible gaze then landed on him, but it immediately softened to a stare and Tsuna visibly relaxed.

_So it wasn't his fault. He wasn't given any blame. How… unusual…_

Verde tried, _tried_, to suppress his rage for a certain lowly existence of life – _humans seemed much more better than him_ – and a foreign feeling bloomed in his heart.

_Sympathy._

He hadn't felt that kind of emotion in him for quite a long time. Heck, he never felt _any_ kind of emotion in a long time. So what made this boy special?

"A-ano… D-Doctor…?" The little boy (_Tsunayoshi, _he reminded himself) timidly asked; breaking his reverie about the new discovery – him, having feelings. _Feelings._

"What is it, Tsunayoshi?" While waiting for the boy to come up with an answer, Verde observed Tsuna and planned multiple choices that he could take action next. It wasn't long before another stuttering mumble broke his musings. "W-what did D-Dad s-say?"

_Oh how he hated to break the news._

Weighing the pros and cons of being honest, Verde decided that the boy should know about this matter as early as he could. It's wrong to give false hope to a boy who seemed to already lost a part of his innocence.

_Yes, he found out the reason why._

Looking straight into the boy's eyes – _hopeful, expecting eyes_ – Verde unconsciously clenched and unclenched his first for what he was about to do. A small drop of sweat dripped from his forehead and made its way to his chin, then dropping off to the ground; he had faced much, _much_, more worse situations than this, _but why is so hard to break it to the boy the horrific news?_ Taking a small breath, he spilled the truth -

"...He doesn't know you."

_- and left a stain on the pure white soul._

The phrase entered his ear and went out the next. It kept repeating inside his head, like a broken media player that was making your ears bleed with the scratchy tune; _Hedoesn'tknowyouHedoesn'tknowyouHedoesn'tknowyou._

_**He doesn't know you.**_

He had expected that. He had expected it. He really did.

_But it still hurts._

Uncontrollable, tears started to stream down his face and –_ if it was any more possible_ – his eyes turned more dull. The doctor couldn't help but felt a tinge of guilt. But what's a much better time to tell the truth than now? Let the boy be in pain –

_Because having all of the hurt hitting you now is better than feeling it torturing you little by little._

"Stop crying Tsunayoshi, wipe those salty liquids away. It's unsightly."

"I, I c-can't…! I c-can't s-stop c-c-rying! I-I d-don't k-know w-w-why, b-but I j-just c-can't s-stop c-crying...!"

Tsuna tried his best to stop, really, he did. Though his body and his childish instincts thought otherwise. And he gladly gave in. He gave in to the misery, he gave in to the black abyss he was feeling right now. He gave in to the sorrow he felt; his wails bounced through the walls and the tears flowed like a broken dam.

_He needed someone. He needed somebody. Some comfort, some warmth. He needed a hug from his mother. He needed a rub on his back from his father. He needed a tissue to wipe his tears. He needed a hand to blow his nose. He need sweet words to sooth his tantrum. He needed… He needed… __**He needed a family.**_

_But he has no one; no one at all. _

The man didn't do anything and just stared at boy bending over and crying into the sheets - his wails now muffled and those _tiny, fragile _hands clawing at the blanket. The boy looked like he had gone insane, and Verde _almost _thought he did.

Walking slowly to the agonizing boy –_what a pitiful sight it was_ – he slowly, _awkwardly_, wrapped his long coated arms around the boy's tiny figure and squeezed. He had read somewhere - _in a book, on the internet, he couldn't remember_ - but a hug could sooth an emotional child. And it worked.

Tsunayoshi stopped crying.

Verde didn't know what came onto him but he silently heaved a sigh of relief and continued to hug the hiccuping boy. The tiny child cried so much that his eyes were bloody red and his throat was sore from the screaming; his body still trembling and flinching every time he took a deep breath.

Thinking of other ways to comfort the boy more, Verde slowly rubbed his back and held Tsuna closer to his body, _to the warmth_. It would be awkward, strange even, if anybody else came into the room, and saw Verde, the green-haired, maniacal –_it had been proven-_, human-hater doctor to actually give comfort to a kid. A young living being that wasn't a metal scrap. A little boy.

Anybody else who saw this, would think, that it was _phenomenal._

* * *

A few minutes later, the green-haired man slowly moved himself out of the bed as he heard light snores coming from the brunet. He stepped out of the room and heaved a tired sigh. Never had he handled a situation like this one before.

He had never had any experience with children. More importantly, he never even had any experience with another fellow human all this time. His interactions were always either with robots or his pet alligator. He found it useless talking to humans; and that_ bastard_ can be the prime example why.

And that _woman_ too.

It didn't need a genius like Verde to know Tsuna had been traumatized and (_the highest yet most ugliest possibility_) abandoned, by his –_ dare he say it – _mother. The wide tearful eyes, the pale complexion when mentioning the name, and the hands that were trembling and clenching so hard that the knuckles turned white.

Now, more than ever, Verde _despised_ the human kind.

He hated them before, but seeing something like this, something like abandoning your own kin, your own _flesh and blood_, right before his eyes was just… he couldn't describe it. He couldn't find a word _disgusting_ enough to even describe the situation.

But when seeing Tsuna, _little Tsunayoshi_, the young boy who is experiencing all this, releasing his pain awhile ago in the room made Verde think that the boy was the only worthy being that deserved attention, love, and all other warm feelings he could think of.

_And it made Verde feel that he wanted to be the one to give it to him._

His green eyes gazed hard at the floor, and he stood up from leaning against the wall during his thinking. Pulling out his own self-modified smart phone, he speed-dialled a certain man's number and a small crease between his eyebrows was formed as he figure out how to place his words right.

A couple of rings was heard before a deep voice resounded from the device.

"_...What do you want?_"

"I want you to take somebody in for me,"

A long pause was heard and Verde was sure that the other person was baffling at what he just said. I mean, even he himself would be shocked to hear something like this coming from _his_ mouth.

_Verde the man who practically lived with robots and secluded from society suddenly asked for somebody to take someone in. Someone. Not 'something'. _

"…_.Any reason?"_

"Just shut up and take him in. Take good care of him. Very good care,"

"…_Hmph… Whatever you say,"_

"I would not say 'thank you',"

"…_You're most welcome. Send the kid tomorrow, I have some free time in the afternoon,"_

"Then I'll see you soon,"

And the conversation ended. Smirking a bit at his plan, he walked down the empty corridor and continued his part-time job – being the maniacal, weird, creepy doctor of the Vongola Hospital.

* * *

Missed by the green-haired man outside, just right after he closed the door shut, Tsuna had smiled serenely in his sleep and snuggled closer to the big pillows of the hospital bed.

Deep in his slumber, he dreamed the moment where he cried just now – and remembered that someone hugged him. Someone rubbed his back. Someone gave him warmth. _Someone became a family for him._

Even though the tight hug was no longer felt, there was still the warmth that lingered around his body; tickling his senses. He remembered the musky smell or iron and slightly burned metal – it was unusual but somewhat comforting for him.

In his deep sleep, Tsuna felt that he now had a bond attached to the slightly awkward yet very unique green haired man. The man who, when he was in his misery, _in his black abyss_, shined bright lights into his state of depression. Those bright lights flashed away all the pain, like strikes of lightning that blinds the enemies and gathers all the fear.

Tsuna felt his fear being taken away from him – _away and taken by the lightning._

* * *

In a dark room somewhere in a huge mansion where the location is undetected by unwanted people, there was a man looking out a window and a smirk was on the man's face.

He turned around and sauntered to the door, chuckling lightly to himself and went out of the room; closing the door quietly with a small whisper –

"_Welcome to the Vongola Orphanage, Tsunayoshi,"_

* * *

**R/R ::: I wonder if you guys even read this part.**

LOL Did this chapter suck? HAHA. So yeah, slow development and this fic is not going to be a drabble anymore. It's a long multi-chaptered one. Scream for joy readers. I'm going to cry because of my other unfinished fics. The plot is slow moving since I'm still a rookie who has to describe every single thing. HEY, I TRY HARD. :P

**On another rant,** I won't be posting for a week or two considering I'm going to travel to a lot of places and there's also my exam. Don't worry, the next update would be long; I hope. No, I'll try.

**Leave a review guys, try reach till a 100+ reviews and I'll be posting the next update faster! XD **That is all.

_Reije ; out._

P.S.::: **Sorry if I'm not replying to your reviews; haven't got enough time**. Sorry. Oh, and **Yuu3, **just want to say that I love you for an unexplainable reason. You don't have to know. Nope, you **can't** know. 8D


End file.
